Forbidden
by Emze
Summary: A random fanfic about Ian and Anthony from Smosh. You'll see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

POV EMMA

"Is this really happening?" I screamed fastening my seatbelt. My friend, Taylor was sitting next to me in the car in front of the steering wheel. "I can't believe it either!" She screamed smiling goofy. I took a deep breath. "Let's do this." I smiled a toothy smile and looked at Taylor who nodded and pushed the speeder. "Let's hit the road." I laughed. She made it sound like some action movie, even though we were just two Smosh obsessed fan girls on our way to the airport. We needed to hurry and catch our plane. But not just a random plane. NOPE. This plane was on its way to Sacramento Executive Airport. And when we arrived, Ian and Anthony from Smosh would be there to pick us up. I sat in the car, thinking about this unreal situation and wondering how it would actually be to meet Smosh. My idols. When they announced that me and Taylors video had won the "Fort Breakout", contest I nearly got a heart attack and so did Taylor. We both agreed, that this was the best thing ever happened to us.

The flight went surprisingly fast, compared to what we expected it to. We thought that we were going to burst of pure excitement, but that wasn't the case. "God, aren't you nervous?" I asked Taylor. She looked at me. "Yes! I might get a little awkward when we meet them…You know." She looked down at her feet. "True." I commented. "Please fasten your seatbelts, we're now about to land the plane." The speaker announced. Taylor and I looked at each other.

We walked down the busy hallways with our suitcases, exchanging looks. I wanted to run as fast as I could. I walked faster with Taylor right behind me, pushing people to side and repeating "Excuse me…I'm sorry…Can I get pass you? – Thank you." "Em, let's get out f this nightmarreeeee…." Taylor moaned. "I know, we're almost there. I can see the arrivals from here!" I said, pushing some tourists away. "Excuse me!" Finally out. I breathed a sigh of relief, but I didn't even got to relax before something incredible happened. Two guys were standing a few feet away from us, talking to each other. It was Anthony and Ian. Taylor gasped. "Don't freak out…Stay cool." I whispered. "I'll try."

Taylor answered still gasping. We stood there…staring at the guys in front of us. I took a few steps. Ian turned his head. "You're Emma!" He said smiling and looking friendly at me with his ocean blue, breath-taking eyes. He looked absolutely adorable as always. " Hi! Yeah I am, but you can call me Em" I looked behind me, my eyes searching for Taylor, until I realized she was on my right side staring at Anthony. "Hey there." He said. "You must be Taylor." Taylor smiled. "Yup. That's me. My nickname's Tay by the way." Anthony smiled the adorable smile of his. "Nice to meet you both!" Awkward silence.

"Aw come here!" Ian said pulling me in for a hug. I looked at Taylor who was hugging Anthony. Then we switched. "So…Shall we just… I don't know? Go?" Anthony said, "I love your shirts by the way." He added smirking at us. We all laughed. Taylor and I were both wearing Smosh shirts. We quickly got to the parking spot and got into the ice blue Subaru.

POV IAN

My first impression of Taylor and Emma was good. I really liked both of them, and I was relieved that they weren't bitchy. Taylor was the tallest of them. She had green eyes and curly, light brown hair. Emma was a bit lower. She had the most beautiful, grey eyes I had ever seen and blonde, silky hair. I noticed, she was the most extroverted – And the funniest. "Ian…Can we drive now?" Anthony interrupted my thoughts…"Yeah, let's go, sleepy-head!" Emma said smiling. "Okay then." I said, pushing the speeder. We drove down the streets, talking casually, laughing and joking. I parked the car in the garage. Anthony and I showed Tay and Em around the house. "This is the guestroom where you'll be sleeping." I said. "Great, can we drop our baggage here?" Emma said. "Yeah, sure." I answered smiling at her.

The rest of the afternoon was great. Em and Tay helped us edit the newest video, we played videogames and got to know each other. I was really starting to like Emma, even though I wasn't really allowed to. When Anthony and I started making videos we made an agreement that said, we were not allowed to date fans. That would just cause a lot of trouble.

"So…Do you guys want to do something to night? I know that iJustine's having a party. A bunch of other youtubers are gonna be there." Anthony said. Taylor and Emma looked at each other. "Awesome!" They said smiling wide. "So that's a yes?" I asked. "FUCK YES!" Emma said looking exited at me with her grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

(At the party) There are multiple perspectives of this chapter

POV Taylor

We had picked Marc LaBianca and Nathan Falangas, better known as "Marc and Nathan", who were friends of Ian and Anthony, up on our way to the party. Anthony liked to call Marc "Curly" because of his wild, curly hair. We all laughed including Marc, so it wasn't what you would categorize as bullying. I personally thought Marcs hair looked awesome.

iJustine's house was one of those typical American houses you recognize from Desperate Housewives. Anthony and Ian had informed us, that she lived with a friend, but apparently, she wasn't home. Anthony parked the car outside the house, where we could hear the music play loudly. "This is going to be so much fun!" Emma said, smiling. "Yeah!" Ian said, "Plus, you'll get to meet a bunch of youtubers! I guess…" It suddenly became awkward, "I guess…If someone asks, just tell them, you're friends of us. " Emma and I looked at each other. "Sure," I said, "Now let's go wild!" Anthony laughed the adorable laugh of his and we all walked towards the doorstep.

POV Ian

When we entered iJustine's house, I totally lost all control. Colours were flashing my sight, making me blind and confused. Marc and Nathan were already gone – Probably talking to some chick. I tried to keep an eye on Taylor and Emma….Especially Emma. I didn't know why. And in the middle of that chaos, I suddenly, completely unexpected, realized that I was in love with her. I suddenly got this craving to constantly follow her and make sure she didn't started to like…Well, I don't know, Toby Turner, Ryan Higa or some other guy? I started to hide behind tables, curtains and people dancing. I felt incredible childish and stupid, hiding like that. My head was spinning. "Dude. What the firetruck are you doing?" It was Olga Kay. She stood right behind me smiling. "Eh…Nothing. Just making sure everybody's alright." I lied. She frowned, smiled and said: "Well…I'm sure your 24-year old friend, Anthony, will be alright, Ian." I laughed. "No actually, Anthony and I have invited two fans. Their names are Emma and Taylor." "That's so cool!" Olga smiled, "Oh, and a great experience to Emma and Taylor!" Hearing Olga pronouncing Emma's name made me feel warm. "Yeah. Haha, but I'm also looking after Marc and Nathan. Kids these days…" I made my "Billie Jean" accent and Olga burst out laughing. "Ian, that was so mean!" We both laughed. I turned my head, as I saw Anthony walking towards me.

POV Anthony

"So, wanna find the girls and Marc and Nathan so we can get our asses home?" I said. They both laughed. "Whoa, it's so late! Time passes by quick!" Ian said. "See ya, Olga!" We finally found them and got home after we had driven Marc and Nathan home. We all sat in the brown couch watching TopGear. The British version of course. "You should get some sleep." I said. "Yeah, you should." Ian agreed. "Aw. Yeah, you're right." Taylor said. Emma nodded. "When are we filming lunchtime by the way?" Emma said. "We're expecting to film it Friday." I said. "Okay. Goodnight boys!" Taylor said and gave me a hug. I blushed, and so did Ian when Emma hugged him. "Again: thank you so much for letting us stay here and stuff. We're so grateful." Emma said. Ian and I blushed again. "No problem." I finally said, as they both walked into the guestroom. The living room suddenly became quite.

POV Emma

I was lying in my bed, trying to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking constantly about Ian. I closed my eyes. Ian and I suddenly sat on the beach in the golden sunrise. "It's so beautiful." I said smiling. Ian took my hand and moved his head closer to mine. "You're beautiful." He said closing his eyes. His lips suddenly touched mine gently and I wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me in for deep French kiss. This very moment was so perfect and unbelievable. He lie me down in the sand while his fingers played with my hair. His lips against mine. It was pure ecstasy. I rolled him over and moved on top of him. I kissed him deeply, my hands placed on his cheeks feeling his beard. Ian moaned and gave my breasts a playful touch. He moved his hands down my body. I couldn't even believe that this was happening, and I just wanted to enjoy the moment. I moaned loudly. "Mmm, Ian. Right there." And then suddenly, everything became foggy. The beautiful beach disappeared and a big light blinded my eyes. "Eh…Emma?" I opened my eyes. It was a dream. I was lying in my bed, and Ian stood in the door opening. "What's going on? I think I heard you moaning my name and…" "Ian?" I asked, "Oh hey, yeah…It's nothing. Just a dream." He smiled and closed the door again. Great. Now Ian knew that I liked him.


End file.
